


El mejor aniversario

by LyraNakari_Jelly



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Doncel, M/M, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraNakari_Jelly/pseuds/LyraNakari_Jelly
Summary: Aún faltan varios días para el octavo aniversario de Steve y Tony, pero el genio no logra contener su impaciencia y adelanta el regalo de Steve. Un regalo que ambos habían esperado por años, pero que comenzaban a resignarse que no iban a recibir.Donceles - M-preg.**Historia inspirada en un video que circula por las redes.**
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	El mejor aniversario

Steve se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre afortunado. Había sobrevivido las enfermedades de su niñez, la pobreza y la temprana muerte de su padre en una época en dónde los hombres eran casi el único sostén de un hogar. Su madre fue una mujer fuerte, luchadora, que nunca se rindió y los sacó a ambos adelante, que lo amaba y lo cuidaba a pesar del peso económico que su frágil salud representaba. Había conocido niños que fueron abandonados por mucho menos que eso y cuyos destinos pocas veces podían considerarse buenos.

Pudo educarse. Asistió a una pequeña escuela pública que quedaba cerca del trabajo de su madre y aunque estaba casi en ruinas y atravesaba varias carencias, el maestro que aún se negaba a abandonarla, tenía una fuerte vocación y cariño por sus estudiantes. Eran pocos y de diferentes edades, pero todos provenían del mismo ambiente humilde y convivían a diario con dificultades que ningún pequeño de su edad debería afrontar. Les enseñaban a todos juntos en la única aula que aún conservaba todas sus ventanas y una chimenea funcional para el invierno y se dedicaba a cada uno por separado según sus capacidades.

Aprendió a leer y a escribir mucho más tarde que otros niños, pero a diferencia de muchos otros, al menos tuvo la oportunidad. Hizo amigos, descubrió que era bueno dibujando y que aquello le gustaba. Que no toleraba las injusticias y que aunque era débil de cuerpo, su espíritu le triplicaba en tamaño. Cuando perdió a su madre, ya era capaz de valerse por sí mismo y de no morir en el intento. De ella había aprendido a jamás rendirse y que ningún trabajo era poco digno si se hacía con honestidad y la frente en alto.

Luego llegó la guerra, y ahí también tuvo suerte. Pese a los numerosos rechazos, estuvo en el lugar indicado, en el momento indicado y conoció al hombre que cambiaría su vida. Sobrevivió al entrenamiento, y luego al suero experimental. Toleró ser la burla nacional en la que lo convirtieron y finalmente, una vez más estuvo en lugar y momento correcto. Pudo demostrar de lo que era capaz y comenzar a vivir su sueño, aquello por lo que tanto se había esforzado. Ayudaba a sus amigos y a su país en el campo de batalla, trabajaba con sus propias manos para crear un lugar mejor y más seguro.

Conoció personas increíbles e historias de valentía, amor y sacrificio. Y cuando creyó que su suerte se había acabado, nuevamente le sonrió. Sobrevivió y despertó en un futuro tan confuso como brillante, uno en dónde no estaba seguro de pertenecer. En ese momento no se sintió afortunado, maldijo su destino, se recriminó cada una de sus decisiones y se negó a abandonar el pasado. Por primera vez en su vida, dejó de moverse, se estancó. Se rindió y se resignó a ser nuevamente un objeto de propaganda, un soldado y un escudo viviente.

Fue entonces cuando Los Vengadores llegaron y todo comenzó a moverse una vez más. Nuevas personas e historias maravillosa que conocer, amigos que comenzaron a formar parte de su vida y todas aquellas sorprendentes e interminables aventuras que nunca imaginó que fueran posibles. Pero sobre todo, llegó él. Aquel hombre que le mostró que el futuro era un lugar brillante que merecía la pena conocer, el genio loco que le enseñó cuan afortunado era en realidad y que los donceles no eran como había creído toda su vida. Tony Stark, legalmente Tony Rogers desde hace casi ocho años, era perfecto y el dueño absoluto de su corazón.

Por él podía mover la luna si se lo pidiera y, sin embargo, había algo importante que no podía darle. Una familia. Aun así, el genio seguía a su lado, amándolo tanto como antes. Al principio, cuando pese a todos sus intentos Tony no lograba quedar embarazado, el castaño se culpó a sí mismo. Su juventud y casi toda su vida hasta antes de ser Iron Man había sido tan caótica y descontrolada, que pensaba que aquello debía ser la consecuencia. Incluso era posible que la misma armadura fuera parte de la causa, pero luego de que ambos se sometieran a numerosos estudios y análisis, resultó que era Steve quien no podía tener hijos.

Su esperma no era lo suficientemente bueno, las probabilidades de que embarazara a Tony eran tan bajas que en los últimos cinco años no había ocurrido nada. El suero no había sanado todo su cuerpo, o quizás, el suero mismo lo había ocasionado. Era imposible saberlo en ese punto de su vida y aún más el encontrarle una solución. Steve comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, pese a todos los esfuerzos de Tony para que no se desanimara. Hace dos años habían dejado de intentarlo oficialmente y comenzaron a estudiar las opciones de adopción. Un hijo adoptado no iba a ser menos hijo de ambos, Steve lo sabía, y lo amaría como si fuese propio, pero lamentaba el no poder ver a su compañero con aquel brillo especial que solo un embarazo provocaba.

–¿Cariño? –Tony se asomó a la biblioteca en dónde Steve se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, regalándole esa sonrisa que hacía temblar sus piernas cada vez que la veía. Se acercó hasta él, cargando una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Steve la miró y luego a Tony otra vez, levantando una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa. La sonrisa del castaño se hizo más grande y le tendió el paquete.– ¡Feliz aniversario!

–Pero si aún faltan diez días. –Steve tomó el regalo con confusión. La alegría en el rostro de Tony no hacía más que aumentar a medida que el rubio se sentía cada vez más desorientado.

–Lo sé, pero no pude esperar tanto tiempo. –Tony le respondió de inmediato, sentándose a su lado a pesar de que parecía que se estaba conteniendo para no ponerse a saltar por toda la habitación. Steve reconocía esa clase de emoción en su marido, no era extraño verlo así de contento cada vez que había creado algo nuevo y comenzaba a explicarle cómo funcionaba.– Anda, ábrelo.

Aún algo confundido, Steve comenzó a desenvolver el regalo. Con calma buscó los bordes y comenzó a manipularlos hasta que la cinta cedía y con cuidado comenzaba a retirarla. No le gustaba romper los envoltorios, tenía la costumbre de guardarlos para luego envolver con ellos otros presentes. Así que siempre era cuidadoso a la hora de desenvolver sus obsequios, para desesperación de Tony, quien solo rompía el envoltorio de los suyos como un niño emocionado en Navidad y luego apenas contenía su impaciencia para ver que había recibido su marido.

Steve sonrió al notar que incluso en ese momento, a pesar de que ya sabía que había dentro del paquete, las manos de Tony temblaban un poco por estar conteniendo el impulso del tomar el regalo y terminar de abrirlo por sí mismo para que Steve se apresurara. Buscó su mirada y la encontró clavada en él, su sonrisa se había debilitado un poco, pero solo porque estaba mordiendo su labio. Tony lucía ansioso y aquello hizo que Steve volviera a sentirse desorientado. Sea lo que fuera que le ocurría a su amado, la respuesta estaba dentro del regalo, así que regresó su atención a él para terminar cuanto antes.

Finalmente el envoltorio cedió y Steve abrió la tapa. Dentro había más papel decorativo, llenando los espacios y el rubio comenzó a retirarlo mientras reía. Los regalos de Tony eran igual que él, llamativos y llenos de sorpresas. Cuando llegó al final de la caja, sus risas se detuvieron de inmediato. Tony se movió, más ansioso que antes, esperando la reacción de su marido. La mirada de Steve estaba clavada en el fondo de la caja y era imposible saber lo que estaba pensando. El rubio llevó una mano a su rostro y su respiración se atoró ruidosamente en su garganta. Finalmente elevó el rostro y miró a Tony.

–Tony… –El genio estaba sonriendo por completo de nuevo, pero la ansiedad en su rostro había aumentado. Esperaba una reacción de su esposo, y estaba tardando en llegar. Steve volvió a ver el interior de la caja, temeroso de que hubiese entendido mal a pesar de que cada vez que releía aquellas palabras, le era imposible pensar en algo distinto.– Tony, esto… esto… ¿es en serio? –Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a arder y las lágrimas no tardaron en deslizarse por su rostro. Volvió a mirar a Tony y lo encontró llorando también.

–Si. –dijo el castaño con la voz completamente quebrada, mientras más lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Steve dejó la caja a un costado y se acercó a Tony. Lo abrazó con fuerza y fue correspondido de inmediato, ninguno podía dejar de llorar, ni siquiera intentaban detenerse.

–¿Cómo? Y-yo no podía darte uno…

–Si podías, sólo íbamos a tardar un poco. Intentos no nos faltaron. –añadió Tony intentando reír un poco, pero fallando cuando la risa se mezcló con un sollozo. Steve también intentó reír, pero su emoción era más grande. Abrazó más fuerte a Tony, sin poder creerlo, pero sintiendo tanta felicidad que comenzaba a dolerle. Tony tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, ambos eran un lio de lágrimas y sonrisas, pero no podía ser más perfecto para ninguno.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

–Desde esta mañana. Quería esperar a nuestro aniversario, pero no iba a aguantar tantos días, quería que lo supieras de inmediato.

–¿Cuánto tienes? –Steve intentaba recomponerse, pero no le estaba resultando fácil. Secó las lágrimas del rostro de Tony y volvió a besarlo.

–Alrededor de 36 días. Lo sabrán mejor cuando vayamos a hacernos la primera ecografía.

Steve no podía creer cómo se sentía oír aquellas palabras. Creyó que jamás lo harían y ahora eran realidad. Iban a tener un bebé, Tony estaba embarazado. Secando sus propias lágrimas, tomó lo que había en el interior de la caja con una sonrisa gigante. Era una pequeña prenda de bebé con un diseño personalizado en donde podían verse tres fechas. La primera era de cuando se conocieron y la leyenda “Mejor amigo”. La segunda era cuando se casaron y decía “Mejor esposo. Y por último estaba la fecha de ese día, la caligrafía era distinta, era la letra de Tony y había escrito “Mejor papá”.

Volvió a abrazar a Tony, no tenía palabras suficientes para expresar la dicha que sentía en ese momento y sólo podía mantener cerca a la persona responsable de aquella felicidad. Tony se acurrucó entre sus brazos y recostó la cabeza en su hombro, llenándose de calma. Ahora que pudo ver la reacción de su marido, se permitió disfrutar por completo de la noticia. Habían dejado de intentarlo hace tanto que se asustó un poco cuando recibió la noticia. La emoción y la incertidumbre por todo lo que se venía compitieron a la par mientras preparaba aquel regalo, pero había valido la pena. Luego de tantos años de espera, por fin iban a poder ser padres. Y la felicidad y la emoción de Steve lo llenaban de calidez y de amor.

**FIN**


End file.
